Iggy: The New Life
by Conman2
Summary: Mostly Iggy's POV. It's based after book 6. The flock live in Ella's house. Go to school. There will be Fax and other romance later on.
1. Our Next Steps

**A/N: Okay, here goes nothing. This is my first original FanFiction, it's set after book 5, but book 6 won't apply to it at all. Their ages are the same as book 5 (7, 8, 11, 14) but I might involve birthdays in this story. Ella is nearly 13 and is one year below Max in school years. I decided that since it's all been based on Max and Fang before, this will mostly be about Iggy, but contains different POVs. It will not follow Book 6 at all.**

**Our Next Steps**

**Iggy's POV:**

_The Chu Corporation has suffered millions of pounds loss after its nuclear power stations were closed. The discovery of nuclear waste at the bottom of the ocean meant a heavy fine for the company and a trial for Mr Chu. He was previously hiding in a deep-sea base but had to flee when it was destroyed by the miracle "bird-kids". The man himself has refused to turn up and is now in hiding. So far the police have no leads and Chu Corporation has been taken over by environmentalists, the CSM, whose leader, Valencia Martinez, was rescued before the destruction of his base by the bird-kids.  
_

I was listening closely to the TV as it explained the story. It sounded so much simpler than it had actually been. One reason I enjoyed watching the news is that they gave such detailed explanations, which was great for someone who's blind.

What I hadn't told anyone yet was that my vision a little since the start of all that. I still couldn't see, but it was a little better, for example, I'd be able to tell the difference between a white, a black, and a grey room. It wasn't much but it was still an improvement.

At the moment, the flock were staying at Ella's new house. The government had nicely paid for a massive house, practically a mansion, just for us to be able to have a permanent home.

How nice of them. Total and Akila shared a room, I had my own room, and so did all the others, though I suspect Fang spends more time in Max's room than his own.

They had "gone public" as the saying goes, aka: they'd snogged in front of everyone. And now they were practically inseparable. They were curled up on the couch right now for instance.

I was a little envious, I mean, where could I ever get a girlfriend? We were always "charging off" somewhere, and there was no one else in the flock I could be with. Nudge was the closest but she was eleven, it would just be wrong.

I sighed, not many people could handle the blindness anyway.

Ella was lucky, she had friends at school, and there were plenty of people there that she could be with if she wanted to. I sighed, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. I wasn't saying I wanted anyone now, I just wanted the option.

And now, after our holiday in Hawaii, we had nothing to do. I supposed that we could stay here, I mean they did have a PS3, which would be pretty fun.

As if to echo my thoughts, Mrs Martinez called to us from the kitchen.

"Guys, we need to have a meeting," she said.

I got up, and followed the others into the kitchen.

_Forward two steps, left then forwards again. _

"So what's this about?" asked Max.

"Well," said her Mom, "We were wondering if you'd thought about your next steps."

_Our next steps? I'd thought about it but had no ideas._

Max shrugged, it was obvious that the adults had a suggestion.

"Well we've suggested this before, but I really think that you'd like the Day and Night School. You'd be safe there, and it's great for people that don't fit in well," said Jeb.

Max tensed, "Don't fit in well?" she said angrily, "In case you didn't know, we've been to school before, and we did absolutely fine without school full of freaks." She glared at Jeb.

I could see her point, I didn't really want to go to a school full of America's rejects, and I'd prefer to go to somewhere more normal.

"Why don't you go to my school?" asked Ella, "It takes ages 5-18, so you could all go there together, and it'd be great to see you there."

Well that deserved some thought.


	2. Decisions

**A/N: Since I'm feeling good about the week of holidays, I'm posting the next chapter. It will start as Fang's POV, because it makes this scene easier. I'm going to mention Angel's new ability in this book. Before you ask, this is an actual ability that will show itself in the next book. Also, I decided to add some Fax for the sake of it.  
And Iggy really is meant to be this naïve.**

**Decisions**

**Fang's POV**

"It's out of the question," said Jeb. I saw Max's eyes flare in annoyance at Jeb's immediate dismissal of the idea. Uh oh, never say no to Max. She shrugged off my arm that was around her, and crossed her arms.

"And why's that?" asked Max angrily. Jeb sighed, and looked at her as if she should know better.

"We could never guarantee your safety," said Jeb flatly, "And you couldn't cope with all the subjects being taught."

"_Our safety?" _Max scoffed, "You mean like the safe houses provided before? The ones that were immediately found by M-Geeks? We provide our own safety."

"You'd put your family in danger," Jeb said, clinging on to this argument.

"Oh yeah?" said Max, "If they're in danger, then it's not because of us. Look!" She gestured at her Mom, who still had marks from her recent kidnapping. Jeb looked away.

"You'd struggle with the subjects," he tried weakly.

"We did fine in Virginia," retorted Max, "And I'm sure you remember _that_." _Fine_ was a bit of an exaggeration, we'd just about coped.

Jeb reddened slightly. He'd been working with Anne Walker at that time, and he'd been with "the bad guys". I could see Jeb desperately thinking of something to say, when Angel suddenly gasped.

We all turned to look at her, and her eyes unfocused, looking off at a point in the distance. Suddenly her eyes snapped back into perspective and she answered her unspoken question.

"I – I saw the school, and…" she paused, regaining her composure and looking at Max.

"We'll be happy there."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Iggy's POV**

Once Max had finished quizzing Angel about her "vision", we sat down. Apparently she'd send an image of us in a school, which Ella had confirmed as hers when Angel had sent it to her, and had "seen" us with friends, looking happy. It seemed she had a new "prophetic" ability, as if she didn't have enough abilities already.

This was met by a lot of surprise and a triumphant Max, who didn't seem to understand the meaning of reverse psychology. For all we knew, Jeb could have planned this.

I was happy enough with this solution. I'd get my chance at having a girlfriend, and we were apparently going to be happy there, so it couldn't be too bad. Plus I had a stink bomb prepared for the next "kick me" sign.

Jeb had given up his argument and had decided to set it all up.

"Okay, I've decided that you can go to the school, as long as you accept these precautions."  
He paused, waiting for protests, and when there were none, he continued.

"You'll be recognised when you're there, so there's no point hiding it, but I've phoned a few people and we're keeping it low-profile, so no media, and keep wings away. This means no flying unless you're well out of sight, and you'll all use the names you used at Anne's. You'll walk to school with Ella and her friends, and do not reveal your identities. Not even the CSM know about it.

Identities? That sounds like a line from a movie. Jeb paused to let this sink in and then passed round this plaster thing with a raised lump in the middle.

"This will stay stuck to wherever you stick it on and when you press down hard, it will send out an alarm to the army guys we have waiting. Only use in an emergency."

I felt it with my uber-sensitive fingers, and stuck it to my inside wrist. I doubted we'd ever use it, but there have been times that we've needed help.

"Also, Angel will be put in Gazzy's class since she's way ahead in her grades and Gazzy needs supervision. School will start in a week, and you won't need school uniform," said Jeb, causing relief among the flock, "But other than that, you should be fine."

**Max's POV**

I stared up at the ceiling of my room. I still wasn't sure about the school thing, despite my argument with Jeb (which I'd done for the sake of proving him wrong) but I trusted Angel, and we might as well give it a try. And apparently Iggy, Fang and I were all in the same class and I could cope if I was with Fang.

Ugh, I need to stop thinking thoughts like that, I mean sure I loved him, but I don't depend on him like some devoted chick.

Someone knocked on the door. I grinned. Speak of the devil.

Fang opened the door walked in, a small smile on his face. I grinned back at him.

"Yo," he said. I gestured for him to lie down next to me on the bed.

"So what do you really think of school," he asked. He knew I'd only argued to prove Jeb wrong

"Well I trust Angel," I replied. _God, now I was turning into the quiet one._ "What about you?"

"Well it means we get a bit of rest," said Fang seriously, "And Mr. Chu would never suspect that we'd go to school." I grinned at that, who would suspect the mighty bird kids of going to school.

"And of course I'll be dating the prettiest girl in the school," said Fang, teasing me.

Still, try as I might, I couldn't help the blush and the smile that spread across my face.

Seeing this, Fang leant down to kiss me, and my breathing accelerated in anticipation. Just before we kissed I heard a knock on the door.

Fang jumped away and faded into the wall as my Mom walked in with a bundle of clothes.

"I just brought these in from the wash for you," she said, smiling, "Can I put them here,"

I just nodded and breathed a sigh of relief as she left.

Phew. My Mom knew about Fang but I don't know how she'd react if she knew the amount of time we'd spent on my bed. We weren't breaking any rules, but he had stayed over a few times (not in the way you pervs out there are thinking).

Fang came back into existence and rejoined me on the bed.

"Now where were we?" he said, making me grin.

I pulled him down onto me and brought his mouth to mine. I would never get tired of this, it was just the most wonderful thing in the world. Breathing in his wonderful smell, I put my hand around his neck and felt a rush of good feeling as he held me close to him.

I could stay here forever.

**A/N: I'm just surprised I've not got writer's block yet. I'm also unsure about whether there should be Eggy in this chapter.** **And I'm starting to get annoyed by Iggy's blindness. I might have to sure it so that I can get him to be able to see stuff. We'll see.**


	3. Talking

**A/N: Here goes third chapter. I hope you like it, and please review. I'm sorry about how boring this chapter is. I just wanted to give the impression that Ella and Iggy are good friends**

**Talking**

**Iggy's POV**

I searched in the cupboard for what I wanted, no, no. Yes! There it was, the blue packet. I pulled out the cheese and onion crisps and rejoined Ella on the couch.

I was quizzing her about school, wondering what to expect.

"What are the teachers like?" I asked, and Ella groaned.

"They seem to get meaner the further up the school you get," she said, "But some are alright."

I nodded; it had been the same in Virginia.

"Will they recognise us?" I knew someone probably would eventually, but it's worth asking.

"Well there are some, like my friend Ollie, who would almost certainly realise eventually, but not everyone would know, a lot of people think it's a hoax," replied Ella.

Well that was hardly surprising, who would believe in kids who'd had wings grown on them by scientists?

"What are the kids like?" I asked, remembering that idiot who stuck a kick me poster on my back last time.

Ella frowned, "There are some who are complete idiots, but most are nice," Ella smiled, "And I'm sure a nig strong bird-kid like you could hold them off," she joked.

"I think I'll get more trouble from the gang of girls waiting to ambush me there," I said, grinning. I shoved a handful of crisps in my mouth.

"Whatever makes you feel better," she smiled, "And speaking of romance, what's the story with Max and Fang?"

I grinned, willing to tell the whole dirty story.

"Well, I think it al started when we went to that school in Virginia, and Fang got a girlfriend."

"Fang?" asked Ella, surprised.

"Uh huh. And basically Max got completely jealous, and Fang got all moody when Max got a _boyfriend._"

"Max as well? They were popular there," remarked Ella, surprised.

"Yeah and then later on, when we left, Fang kept making a move on her, but according to the man himself, she never accepted it until that time when your Mum got kidnapped. They were gone for hours alone in the desert together," I raised my eyebrows suggestively.

She giggled, and I asked her a question I'd been curious about.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Well, kind of," she said, "I went to a dance with this boy, but since then, nothing."

"How old are you?" I asked.

"Thirteen on Sunday after next," said Ella.

"Well I'll make sure to get you a present," I said, smiling. Thirteen? That's only a year apart.

"You'd better," said Ella, "Or feel my wrath."

"Wow I'm _so _scared," I said, grinning again (I couldn't help it, she was fun to be around).

"You should be," said Ella darkly, and tickled me under the arm, causing me to yelp.

"Hey!" I shouted, and a tickling war ensued. I managed to pin her down and get her good.

At the end of it we were both out of breath from all the laughing.

"Oh, well, night," said Ella, as she got up to go to bed.

"Night," I called back.

It was nice to have a friend outside the flock.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Brigid's POV**

"So where are the bird-kids now?" asked Mr Chu, staring at her coolly. He had one of the upgraded ninjas on each side of him, braced for any sign of attack.

"I don't know sir," I said through clenched teeth. Those stupid kids, they had no respect for adults. They come charging in, rescue Mrs Martinez by fluke, and flew off again, not even considering the consequences.

And since they were too arrogant to say where they were going, no one had any idea where they were.

And Max, she'd seen me planning with Mr Chu. I think I managed to dissuade her, she wasn't that intelligent. It's a wonder she survived all these years.

"Well you'd better work it out," said Mr Chu, glaring at her, "My employers don't accept failure."

"Yes sir, of course," I said, trying not to show my irritation.

"You have two weeks to find out their location or I will…_fire_ you, understood," said Mr Chu.

"Yes sir," I replied, starting to feel a bit scared now. Firing someone could be taken literally, considering his previous actions with some of his employees.

But where could they be?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Iggy's POV**

The holidays seemed to pass by quicker once there was a deadline set. I spent my time making bombs, flying, and messing around. I was becoming less sure of the school idea. Did we really want to do this?

We also went out to buy school clothes, bags, and stationery. It looked pretty depressing to have to wear that uniform every _single_ day. School became the main topic of conversation in the house, with Ella getting quizzed about all aspects of it.

One thing I wasn't looking forward to, was having to remember the whole layout of the school. My one greatest wish is to get my sight back. I hoped these kids would be nice.

And now, everything was ready, and school was tomorrow.

_Oh God._

**A/N: So…Any good?**


	4. Walk to School

**A/N: I'm getting writer's block. This chapter probably won't end up being published until like a week after I wrote this A/N. Any ideas can be sent to me via review or e-mail.  
I need to decide a name for a new character so I made a poll on my profile.**

**First day of School**

**Iggy's POV**

I was making breakfast for the flock. Now that I'd got the layout of Ella's place, it was relatively easy to cook here. I loved cooking. It made me feel useful. Like being blind didn't stop me from being able to help the flock. I was the only one in the kitchen, but I knew the others would be up soon.

I heard footsteps behind me. Quite soft, a girl's. Ella's.

"Morning Ella," I said, knowing this would surprise her.

She was silent for a moment, and then, "How on earth did you know it was me?" she asked, amazed. I laughed and grinned.

"I guess I'm just very intelligent," I said, "You want scrambled eggs?"

"Sure," she said, "It smells great. I still have no idea how you cook though."

"Well I guess I'm just used to it now," I said modestly.

"Well I think you're amazing," said Ella quietly. I felt my cheeks redden, and there was an awkward silence until I heard the sizzling of bacon behind me. I turned back to the cooking.

"Looks like it's ready," I said, handing over a plate of eggs, sausages and bacon.

"Hmmn, smells great," she said, and started eating. I made myself a plate too, and it was delicious, even if I do say so myself. We ate in silence, but were soon joined by the rest of the flock. The conversation turned towards school, again. Max, Fang and I, would leave with Ella, and the younger kids would go together a little afterwards, to try and make it look like we were separate, and preferably not be recognized.

Once we were finished, and ready, we walked out the door, and set out for school.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Max's POV**

It was quite cold outside, making our faces flushed. I was wondering if we'd be able to fly to school on some days. It's be great in Summer.

Before we'd even gone ten steps from the house I saw a boy step out from the house next door. He had quite dark blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Hey, Ella!" he called. I raised my eyebrows questioningly at Ella.

"That's Ollie, he's my best friend at school, and he's in my class," explained Ella.

Friend or…?" asked Iggy playfully. Ella shoved him.

"_Friend," _she emphasized, "He's dating a friend of mine,"

Meanwhile, Ollie had caught up to us, and he looked confused.

"Do I know you?" he asked, unsure. Crap, this must be the Flock fan Ella had mentioned once.

"Uh, I don't think so," I tried, "I'm…Max, Ella's half-sister, I've been living with my Dad, but we moved here and decided to join Ella at school." That sounded…believable.

"Max..." he seemed to be on the verge of working it out but then came back to the present,  
"And these are your brothers?" he asked sceptically, looking at my brown hair and eyes, Fang's black hair and dark eyes, and Iggy's strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Crap.

"They're, uh… half brothers," I said, wondering how long this would go on for, "Our Dad's been married a few times,"

"But you're all the same age?" he asked. Ok, this kid wasn't dumb.

"Uh, yeah, we're all fourteen," I replied, this wasn't going well.

"Hmm…" he said thoughtfully, observing us. Then he gasped.

"You're the bird-kids!" he said, shocked.

I sighed, "Yeah," I said, we wouldn't be able to fob him off.

"Woah, cool," he said admiringly, but then a look of confusion crossed his face, "But where are Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge?" he asked.

I raised my eyebrows, he knew our names.

"They're going separately, to try and make it less easy for us to be recognised," I said.

"Right…But you could have just told me straight away, I'm trustworthy," he said.

"Well we didn't want to take risks," I said, "And we didn't know you,"

"Have you got fake names?" he asked, "I can't just call you Fang and Iggy,"

I shrugged, and gestured for him to ask Fang and Iggy.

"I'll be…Jeff," said Iggy, "I've used that name before."

"Nick," said Fang, the first word he'd said all day. Ollie nodded. He seemed like a nice guy, if a little weird.

"So why've you decided to go to school?" asked Ollie, "I thought you were saving the world,"

"Yeah well, until I get more instructions, we decided to lie low and Ella gave us the idea of going there," I decided not to mention Angel's prophecy, it was confusing enough already.

"Well this'll be cool," said Ollie exuberantly, "But don't worry, I won't tell."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Iggy's POV**

Most of the walk was spent with Ollie questioning us about different subjects. I slipped in a few jokes but I didn't say much. Ollie seemed like a nice guy, and if he was Ella's best friend he couldn't be too bad. I heard a few other voices as we got nearer (I guessed) to the school.

It seemed to have quite a large amount of students.

The conversation changed in to stuff that wouldn't matter if it was overheard, and I found myself wishing I could see the school and all the people there. I knew I'd be able to build a good mental picture of it after a few weeks, but I hated the beginning bits of somewhere new.

I was completely and utterly lost here if I didn't have any help.

Not good.

**A/N: Next chapter won't go up until the poll has a definite winner, and I need to ramble on a bit so I reach my one thousand word goal. Please review. What do you think of Ollie? Did I build a good character or… Never mind, that's a thousand words.**


	5. Megan

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. Sorry if anyone thinks it's a late update, but my other story is my main focus. By the way, I added a flashback in here. And the poll has a winner, meaning that I can now post this chapter.**

**Megan**

**Fang's POV**

We walked inside together, not talking that much now that we seemed to have kids on all sides. We'd been told what classes you were in, but that didn't mean much since we were new to the school. We'd just have to rely on Ella to lead us to our classes.

I looked back at her, talking to Iggy, her arm hooked in his to stop him from getting lost.

I wondered if she fancied him and I thought I saw Iggy blushing a little at the close contact.

I smirked, Iggy acted really confident but he often became really nervous when it came to girls.

I looked around, most kids seemed caught up in their own conversations and weren't paying attention to the mutants in their midst, which I was thankful for.

Ella led us to our classroom, and we said goodbye to her and Ollie.

We'd not done badly socially so far, we'd got a new friend before lessons had even started.

Hopefully the rest of the day would be this good.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**Iggy's POV**

Man, it was really noisy in here, these kids just couldn't seem to be quiet. I vaguely wondered when the teacher would get here and what he'd be like. I sat down at one of the desks near the middle and just sat there, not knowing what to do, waiting for the teacher to come.

I heard someone sit down next to me, girl, I think.

_A girl actually wants to talk to me?_ Wow, that seems unlikely.

"Hi," she said, "I'm Megan,"

She was a girl, and from what I could tell, she seemed nice.

"I-I mean-Jeff," I said, hastily covering up my mistake, "I'm new here,"

"Really? I thought I recognised you for some reason," she said, "Well I just thought you looked a bit said over here, are you?"

Well if she came to cheer me up then she couldn't be too bad. I decided I might as well be honest.

"Well…I'm just worried about starting at a new school," I said a little sadly. _Yeah, 'cause the last one went so well._

"Oh, well, I'm sure you'll be fine, you seem like a nice guy, you'll make friends, although some people here are right…" she leant closer to whisper "_scumbags._"

I grinned, she wasn't worried about language. A nice name as well, _Megan._

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" she asked. I tried to stick to the story:

"Yeah, a brother and a sister in this class, and we also have cousins here as well," I said, hoping she believed this. I wasn't going to make any snap judgements about her yet.

"Can you point them out to me?" asked Megan. Oh crap, now it gets awkward.

"Um…No, I'm…" I hesitated, I hoped she wouldn't be put off by this, "…blind." I finished.

There was silence for a moment, and I wondered if she'd be put off.

"Oh, poor you, that must be hard," she said sympathetically, putting a hand on my arm. I felt my cheeks redden a little. "Uh…yeah," I said awkwardly, not knowing what I should say.

"I hope you don't mind, but how did it happen?"

I gave my favourite excuse, "Well, I just looked into the sun, like you always get told not to,"

I shuddered as I remembered how it had actually happened.

"_Come on, get up, bird-brain," growled the Erasers sickly sweet voice, "You've been scheduled to get enhanced night vision, not that you deserve it." He dragged me roughly out of my crate and held me tightly, his nails digging in to my arms, making me cry out. I looked back worriedly at my friends, who looked equally worried as they clutched at the bars watching me.  
They were the winged kids, the only other people like me, my only friends.  
I cried out as I was roughly shoved into the operating room and strapped to a chair. I could smell antiseptic. I didn't want them operating on me, I didn't want better vision.  
I sniffled, trying not to let them see me cry. I tried to struggle as they held me down but they were too strong. My scream was muffled by the anaesthetic face mask being put over my mouth…  
When I woke up, it was dark. I opened my eyes, but the darkness wouldn't go away. I realised what'd happened and I started screaming at the dark, willing it to go away, but the darkness remained, and my screams didn't stop…_

I tore my self away from that horrible memory. I'd been able to remember every detail of that horrible day, from the expressions on the faces of the flock (the ones that had been born), to what I'd eaten in the morning.

Megan seemed to take my reaction as a bad memory of what I'd said happened, but it was so much worse than that.

I realised the class had gone silent and there was a lot of movement around the class.

Megan dragged me up to a standing position and I realised the teacher had walked in.

From his footsteps he sounded _big._

"Who's that?" I asked Megan.

"Mr Gleeson," she whispered, "He is _such_ an idiot,"

Other people had started talking around the classroom as I heard him lumbering over to his desk.

"Hey," he said, "Never mind that talking," I tried not to laugh. He had this really big Canadian accent and his sentence hardly made sense anyway.

"Right, now straighten up the desk please boys," he said in his Canadian accent.

"_Yes sir_," said one of the boys in a Canadian accent.

"Are you mocking me, boy?" said Mr Gleeson, "Because I do not appreciate that,"

I couldn't help letting a snicker escape as the boy denied everything, Mr Gleeson was an idiot.

After making an introduction speech to the class in his dodgy accent, he let us go to our first lesson. School had well and truly begun.

**A/N: Sorry if it seems a bit dull, but there won't be any action until later on in the story, once they've been at school for a few weeks. Review please.**


	6. First lessons

**A/N: Here's next chapter. As usual, sorry about the wait etc. etc. And I'll just warn you that Eggy won't happen for a long time. I had to keep changing Maths to Math. 'Shakes head at Americans'.**

**First Lessons**

**Fang's POV**

I headed off to Math, with Max, and I noticed Iggy with a good-looking girl leading him along with the rest of the class. I shook my head. He certainly has a gift with the ladies.

I noticed a few girls cast glances at me but my usual dark demeanour stopped any from actually talking to me.

I decided to go and meet Iggy's new "friend" and I gestured for Max to follow me.

"How're you doing, Jeff, you okay?" asked Max.

"Oh, you must be his step-brother and step-sister," said the girl, "I'm Megan, I don't mind looking after Iggy for you,"

Max looked about to say something along the lines of 'he'll be fine' but I put a hand on her arm to stop her. Let Iggy enjoy himself.

"That'd be great," I said casually, "Make sure he doesn't wander off."

I had the pleasure f seeing Iggy's face flush as we lined up outside the classroom.

**Iggy's POV**

I realised, as we walked in, that I had no idea how I'd manage to do Math.

Hmm.

I sat down next to Megan, and got out all my stuff. The teacher made her introduction. She seemed like a real tight-ass. The kind of person who wouldn't let the little things go. And she yelled at one guy who spelt Mrs Whiteley without an 'e'.

"Right get your books ready and start doing the questions on page 259," she said.

Okay, time to drop the bombshell.

"Uh, sorry but I'm blind," I announced to the class.

"When you need to ask a question you put your hand up, got that?" she asked. I nodded.

"And I don't accept cheek in this class, next time you get detention,"

Wow, she really was strict. I heard a chair being pushed back.

"Mrs Whiteley, he _is _blind, and you're supposed to treat him well," said Max angrily. I could tell those two wouldn't get on.

"You put your hand up when you ask a question, okay?" said Mrs Whiteley forcefully.

"Megan, you're trustworthy, is he actually, or are they mucking about?" she asked.

"He is, ma'am," was the reply. This started the class chattering.

"Well, sorry then, uh…what's your name?"

"Jeff," I answered.

"Well Geoffrey, you'll have to work with Megan, you answer the odd numbered questions, she answers the even questions and tells you what they are, is that okay?"

"Yes," said Megan. I nodded. At least I'd get help.

The class settled down, and we started working.

"Watch out for her," whispered Megan, "She's one of the worst teachers here,"

"Yeah, I can see," I said, "figuratively speaking of course," I heard her smirk.

The work was hard, and very boring, but with her help, I got through it ok. She was nice, patient, and I got to talk to her a little.

She'd joined the school at the end of last year, and didn't have many friends yet, which I was surprised by. She seemed like a really nice person.

At the end of the lesson, she set us homework, more writing. My hand was sore already, and it turned out she wouldn't let me get out of it.

"Don't think you're exempt from working because you're blind. You're a member of this school and you'll have to find some way to do it."

I swore under my breath.

"Never mind, you can com round to mine tomorrow and finish it off," said Megan sympathetically, "Can you remember your phone number?"

I recited it perfectly (we had great memories), and she wrote it down.

I realised I'd just given a girl my number, in a way. That sounded completely different from how it was, and I hoped Fang didn't find out.

* * *

DT- Design Technology, was next, and I hoped that this was a subject I'd do well in, I was good with my hands.

He told us about the project for the year—a desk tidy, to hold stationery. We all got given booklets, and told to write our information on it. Megan guided my hand to the right place. I was thankful she was in my group—the Artistic subjects, DT, Art, Drama, and IT, had different classes, and Megan was the only person in my class I knew.

Unfortunately, we weren't starting any practical work this week, just doing pointless drawings and "Design Briefs".

He called the class over to a table, and I wondered what he was doing, maybe a demonstration.

I heard him move, possibly to hold something up—a model, I think.

"Okay, you see this model here, this—"

"Uh, no," I said. Those who were in my Math class and knew I was blind sniggered.

"What?" asked the teacher pompously.

"I can't see it, I'm blind," I said slowly. As before, the teacher asked for confirmation, and was surprised when he got it.

"Well even if you are, you don't interrupt a teacher in the middle of a demonstration. A disability doesn't give you the right to be disobedient," he said. I almost sighed. They were so full of themselves. We were even supposed to call tem 'Sir'.

"Since you're here, I assume you're working as well?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah,"

"What?" he asked.

"Yes," I repeated.

"Yes, _sir,_" said the teacher, "And if you don't get some manners you'll have a detention."

He proceeded with the talk and read out measurements for it, while I tried to picture it.

After that we were sent back to work with the piece of paper and our drawing boards. I think I did ok, although the lines may not have been straight.

I sighed with relief as the bell went. He set us homework _as well, _and then let us go to break. Thank goodness, I was starving. And we were only halfway through the day.

I was seriously considering blowing up part of the school.

**A/N: I apologise, again, for slow updates. I'm finding it hard enough to do my other story with all the homework I'm getting. It's 9:30 and I've not even started it. Sorry if it's boring, if you have ideas for the plot, then please message me and please review (unless you're Lladislas). And I think I'll put a Megan POV in the next chapter, and a Brigid.**

**PS: Lladislas is an annoying friend of mine who is planning to drive my e-mail crazy by reviewing for every chapter of every story I've written. Since I can't access my e-mail, it'll be a nightmare when I go back on. If he gets an account (as French Froggy) please feel free to send him hate-mail. So far he's only reviewed 3 or 4 times. **

**On another side note, what should Ella get for her birthday?**


	7. Brigid and Megan

**Brigid and Megan**

**Brigid's POV**

I couldn't help pacing around the room as I thought frantically. With the deadline I'd got I couldn't afford any lapse in concentration. Where was Max?

The flock had vanished without a word to anyone and she needed to know where they were.

They had no home, and had been homeless for the last year as far as she knew. They had no regard for rules and could be anywhere in America.

Max and the flock had lived in a lab and had no relatives…

Of course! How could she have been so stupid? She'd only recently rescued her Mother from Mr Chu and if anyone would know, then she would.

She sent a message to her boss, and started making arrangements to visit the Martinez house.

She'd be there in a few days.

* * *

**Megan's POV**

I helped Iggy as much as I could throughout the rest of the day. He seemed like a nice guy, and pretty funny.

I couldn't help but feel sorry for his blindness. It must be so hard not being able to see anything at all. That was the main reason she was helping him, he was such a nice guy and didn't deserve a disability like that.

The rest of the teachers were nicer to him, and he seemed to be getting on okay. He was a quick learner, but it didn't seem like he'd been taught very well at his previous school.

I didn't mind giving Iggy help. I was just trying to make his life a little easier. I hope he didn't take my attention the wrong way. I'll admit that he's cute, but I've only known him for a day. Less than that even.

There was also something else about him. Something…different. I thought I'd recognized him, but I couldn't think where.

Well we were both relatively new, it was possible we'd both moved from the same neighbourhood.

And he had an interesting family. Vastly different in looks, with cousins here as well as a step-brother and sister.

He also seemed to be doing pretty well considering his blindness, at lunch when his step-sister, Max had called out to him, he'd sat down at the table without crashing into anything.

I'd sat down with them as well.

Apparently one of the younger school kids-Ella, had some relation to one of them that I couldn't remember. God-their family was really confusing.

Nick wasn't exactly the kind of person for pleasant conversation. He seemed to be oblivious to the stares he was getting from some of the girls, and I was struggling to decide whether he was a nice guy or not. He rarely talked, and looking at him, most people would be nervous about asking him a direct question.

I was nervous about this whole thing. In one day I'd been introduced to a whole new crowd and it was a little daunting. Apparently there were three other cousins as well at another table, as if it wasn't confusing enough.

Well they all seemed friendly, except for Nick, who was more neutral. I'm pretty sure none of them dislike me though.

The other two were as familiar as Iggy and I decided to ask them directly about it.

Apparently they had briefly lived in the same place I had, just as I'd thought. But they hadn't stayed there long.

I started to get more relaxed. Max did seem like a nice person, and although she was a bit….forceful, she was a nice person. Although I got the feeling that if she wanted to, she could probably rip someone's head off.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

The others met Megan properly today, and I think they got on well. I'd decided to agree with her thoughts of us living in the same place, otherwise she might realise who we actually are and I didn't want to freak out my new friend. But this whole web of lies was starting to get confusing. If we kept having to make up all these relations to each other we might slip up.

The rest of school passed without much happening. And I managed to get out of one of the homeworks thanks to my blindness, which made me feel a little better.

It all seemed so dull, though. After all the stuff we'd done school just seemed boring. I'm sure I'll be able to find some way to make it more exciting though.

At the gates I waved Megan off and started walking with the same group as this morning.

It had seemed like a long day.

**A/N: I think that for the next chapter, you'll have to watch the first two minutes of Old Greg on Youtube. It's more of a joke chapter, that my friend Jake wanted me to do. So watch Old Greg. **

**Review please.**


	8. Old Jake

**A/N: Here's the chapter I mentioned before, if you've watched the video it might be funny. Disclaimer: I've not put any in the whole story so here it is. I don't own Old Greg, and I don't own any Maximum Ride characters except Ella and Iggy.  
Remove the spaces in this to get to it: www. youtube. com/watch?v=UYY9e4WD_Lc**

**Old Jake**

**Max's POV:**

We walked home in the same group as this morning. We chatted amicably, Ollie moaning about the schoolwork, which was pretty bad. Iggy had managed to get out of some of it. Lucky sod.

"Honestly, I hate the teachers here," moaned Ollie, "We get so much homework!"

"Yeah well at least you don't have to write a slave diary" I said, "It'll take ages,"

"What a shame," said Iggy smugly. That was the homework he'd got out of.

"Shut up," I said. I don't know why I ever agreed to come here.

I spotted a turning that I'd seen one time when we were flying. It went by a lake, and it was a quicker way to get back.

"Come on," I said, "Let's go this way, it's quicker."

Ella and Ollie were hesitant.

"What?" I asked.

"There's a rumour," said Ollie, lowering his voice for effect. "About _Old Jake._"

"Cut it out," I said, "Let's just go, I doubt that any _Old Jake_ will hurt us,"

They followed uncertainly, me, Fang and Iggy leading the way.

We walked by the lake, and Iggy kicked a stone in.

"See, there's nothing," I said.

Suddenly, as if on queue, a figure burst out of the water and grabbed Iggy before he could react. He had a fishing hook held to Iggy's neck. He was sopping wet from being in the water, and he looked at us suspiciously, with an air of madness about him. He had sunglasses on, even though it wasn't sunny.

We froze. We couldn't attack, he could hurt Iggy. We had to try and persuade a madman to let go of Iggy. Hmm. Not easy.

* * *

After a moment, I got over my shock, and went into leader mode.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Old Jake," he replied, "Pleased to meet ya." He had a very strange voice, with a weird lilt to it. And his statement wasn't mutual.

"What do you want?" I asked. And where had he come from? Was he sent by Mr Chu?

"Maybe I should ask you the same question," he said suspiciously, "What 'cha doin' in my waters?"

"Just getting some air," I said casually, not showing any tension.

"Don't kill me," said Iggy, "I've got so much to give!" He was faking it, seeing if the man had any sympathy.

"Easy now fuzzy little man peach," he said.

Now that is called a 'WTF?" moment.

"Ever drink Baileys out of a shoe?" he said, completely changing the topic.

"What?" I asked incredulously. Now this was way freakier than anything I'd been through before. I'd be more comfortable with an M-Geek attack.

"Wanna come to a club where people wee on each other?"

"No," I replied. This guy was completely and utterly mad.

"I'm gonna hurt him," he said threateningly, then he completely changed his view.

"I like you, what do you think of me?" he asked.

Okay…we had to get Iggy free, but couldn't let him go crazy.

"I don't really know sir," I said, trying not to upset him. I don't know where the 'sir' had come from. I think school had got to me.

"Make an assessment," he said in that weird voice.

"Uh…I think you're a nice modern gentleman," I said, seeing his colourful clothes. Fang raised his eyebrows. Well what was I meant to say?

"Don't lie to me girl!" he said forcefully.

"I'm not lying," I argued. Why couldn't Iggy have been paying more attention? This was getting really stupid.

"I know what you're thinking! Here comes Old Jake, he's a scaly man-fish. But you don't know me, you don't know what I got!"

He took his hands away from Iggy's neck and started to lift his shirt. Iggy seized his chance and drove an elbow into his stomach, doubling him over, and then he kicked him in the temple, knocking him out cold.

It was silent for a moment, then we all exhaled in relief.

"Well that doesn't happen every day," said Iggy.

Ollie shook his head. "Honestly, I've lived here for years, but as soon as you show up, this happens on my first day back after the holidays. Unbelievable.

I looked down at Old Jake's body and saw where a part of his stomach had been exposed. Oh God. Old Jake was serious.

"Guys," I said, "Take a look at this,"

"Sure," said Iggy, then, "Hang on! I can't see!"

I rolled my eyes, and the others surrounded Old Jake. No one spoke.

"Well?" said Iggy irritatedly, "What is it?"

"Iggy," I said, "Touch his stomach, what's there?"

He leant down and found the stomach area. A look of shock passed over his face.

"No way," he breathed, "He's got scales!"

Fang nodded solemnly, "He's a scaly man-fish,"

I kept a straight face for a second, and then we all started laughing.

"I'm so taking a picture of this," said Ollie excitedly, taking out his phone. Before I could stop him he'd snapped a picture.

I grabbed his hand. "If you send this around, you _will_ regret it,"

His face paled a little, but he nodded. "I know," he said, "But I doubt even I'll believe it without any proof. And anyway, you can trust me."

"I hope so," I replied.

Ollie leant over his bag. "Well after that excitement I need a snack, who's in?"

A minute later we each had chocolate bars from Ollie's bag.

"Where do you get all these?" I asked. He seemed to have loads.

"Well there's a guy at school who sells, and there's a shop near school," he replied, "I'm a big chocolate eater,"

I could believe that.

We were nearly home now, and a thought struck my head. Old Jake must be a leftover school experiment. With no contact with other people he must have gone mad.

We waved goodbye to Ollie at his house and approached ours.

Alright Jeb, question time.

**A/N: Sorry about the complete randomness. Please review.**


	9. Calming Down

**A/N: Sorry this has taken a while, I was really out of ideas. And since I know some people have been dying for romance, I put a little Fax in.**

**Calming Down**

**Fang's POV**

Max knocked hard on the door, impatient to get in.

Dr Martinez opened it, "Hi, how was school?" she asked.

"Fine," she said quickly, "But that's not the important thing, we were attacked on the way home,"

Wow, subtle.

"What?" asked her Mom, shocked.

"Iggy was attacked," Max said, "A thing called Old Jake,"

"Oh my God, are you okay?" asked Dr Martinez.

Iggy nodded, looking away.

"Yeah, well we need to talk to Jeb," said Max, "Where is he?"

"He won't be back till the weekend," said Dr Martinez, "He's doing CSM work, why do you need him?"

"We think he might be a leftover school experiment, it had…scales," said Max.

Her Mom frowned, "There have been rumours of something like this, but there was never any proof, and everyone thought it was just stupid superstition,"

"Well why didn't anyone tell us? Just great!" Max threw her hands up in annoyance and stalked off. Honestly, she gets so moody.

"I'll get her," I said, and followed her out the room, grabbing a granola bar on the way.

"Look," I said, catching up with her, "It'll be okay, and he's back at the weekend anyway,"

Max sighed and looked down. "Yeah, I suppose so, it just seemed like a lot of stress for our first day,"

"I know, and that's _without_ Old Jake," I grinned.

Her face softened, "Yeah,"

"Well maybe you could do with calming down," I said, moving closer to him.

"Maybe," she said, smiling.

I put my hand around her neck and pulled her head towards mine, kissing her gently.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and we both savoured the moment. It was a welcome relief after the hard day. Each of us being with the person we loved the most in the world.

Pure bliss.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

"Oh! I just remembered!" said Dr Martinez, "These came in the post today, they're from the government people overseeing your work and they thought they might help you fit in."

She put something, or things down on the table in the middle of the room. I reached over and grabbed one. I shook the box. There was some stuff inside it, but I wasn't sure what.

"Wow, cool!" said Nudge, "I've always wanted one of these!"

I scowled. It was so annoying when people said that. Everyone always knew stuff before he did, it was so frustrating.

"It's a phone," said Ella helpfully.

Oh. A phone. Cool. I wouldn't be able to play games on it, but it would still be pretty useful. It'd be an easy method of communication in a crisis.

I opened the box, and shifted through the papers inside, pulling out the phone.

It was thin, and slid open and shut. I could feel a camera at the top of it as well. Pretty cool.

"Come on," said Ella, taking me by the arm, "I'll show you how to set it up."

For the next half hour, Ella helped me set up the phone, and after she showed me where all the buttons and menus were, I was pretty confident I could type in and call a number, and add a contact if someone told me their number.

"I'll tell you mine," said Ella, and recited it off to me.

"Uh, thanks," I said. I tried calling her, and her phone rang.

"Well it works," I said. Then I realised something. A girl had just given me her number. I know it was Ella, whom I shared a house with, but still.

"Have you got it set up yet," asked Nudge excitedly as she came over.

"Yep," I said. It was strange to have a mobile now. It seemed so normal, and yet still really cool, since it was probably the most valuable thing I owned. Unless there was some strange guy who wanted to buy my bombs.

But I wasn't planning to endanger the world just yet.

* * *

**Max's POV:**

When Fang and I went back into the kitchen, we saw Nudge, Angel and Gazzy excitedly gathered round, and there were a bunch of boxes and papers anyway.

"What did we miss?" I asked.

"We've all been given phones!" announced Nudge, "They're so cool and—"

"Whoa hold it. We've all been given phones? By who?"

This seemed way too suspicious. Would people really just give gifts out of pure generosity?

"The government group that are interested in us," said Nudge, "Apparently they want us to fit in more at school and now we've been getting each others numbers and everything,"

"How about we have a flock meeting now," I said, "Get everyone ready,"

* * *

Once the flock was all gathered in my room, I cleared my throat.

"Okay, guys," I said, "I'm not sure about the phones,"

This wasn't met with thunderous applause. I saw Iggy raise his eyebrows. Yeah sure I was paranoid, but it had saved our lives before.

"But they're from good guys," said Nudge disappointedly.

"We don't know that, and it couldn't be too hard to put a tracker chip in," I pointed out again.

"But even if they do, they could be doing it because they want to look out for us," said Angel.

"But there could also be spies in the government," I argued. It wasn't safe.

"But it'd be so useful," said Nudge, "If we ever get separated and we need to contact each other it'd be so easy," Nudge pleaded.

"Yeah, come on," said Iggy, "They're being given for free!"

"Iggy…" a thought struck me, Iggy could make sure!

"Iggy, can you and Gazzy check for tracking devices?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, it shouldn't be too hard. It might take a while though," he nodded, "But if I do it, I want you to give me permission to carry bombs at school,"

Crap. We needed those phones checked, but we couldn't go round blowing up the school. I decided that I should trust Iggy (why, I don't know) and anyway, he'd probably bring them in whatever I said.

"Fine," I said, "But you can't blow anything up unless under danger of death,"

He seemed happy with that. But I realised what I'd just done. I'm letting a pyromaniac carry bombs into school.

God help me.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy.**


	10. Tracker Chips

**A/N: Sorry I've not updated for ages. I've been really busy. And my parents keep yelling at me for hogging the computer. **

**Tracker Chips**

**Iggy's POV**

Despite what Max thought, I wasn't planning to blow up the school. And I wouldn't be violent unless provoked.

I went to my room with Gazzy to examine the phones. I didn't think a chip would be hard to find. Unless specially designed, it's hard to put chips inside along with the circuitry and wires.

We knelt down and took out the phones. "D'you really think they'll be bugged," asked Gazzy.

I shrugged. "If they are, we can throw them away, if they're not, then we know we can trust the government. Either way, I doubt it'll be much of a problem."

I unclipped the backing from the phone, and took out the battery and the sim card. I ran my fingers all around it, searching for any sign of a chip, while Gazzy examined the battery and sim card.

My heart jumped as I felt something in the slot where the sim card went in. It seemed like something was stuck to the top of it.

"Gazzy, could you take a look at this?" I asked tensely.

I handed over the phone and waited while he took a look.

"It's a small black object," said Gazzy. "It looks like it's been stuck on."

So there we go.

We were being tracked.

* * *

"How well is it stuck on?" I asked. I heard Gazzy trying to pull off the chip with his nail.

"It's not working!" said Gazzy frustratedly.

"Don't worry," I said, "I'll get some stud to get it off with."

I went to the cupboard in my room and lifted out the bottom of it, which had a space that was great for storage. I took out my tools and examined them until I had the right one. I tossed it to Gazzy.

"Here, use this," I said. I heard Gazzy straining to lever it off, and then a 'click' as he managed to prise it off.

He gave it to me. "Here," said Gazzy.

I examined the object between my fingers. It was a small black square.

"Check the other phones," I said, "And make sure not to throw anything away, or whoever put them there will realise we're onto them,"

"Okay," said Gazzy.

"I'll just go and tell Max," I said, and went to do it.

* * *

**Fang's POV**

"I knew it!" yelled Max, "We can't trust anyone in a suit." She was pacing across the floor of her bedroom.

"That's not necessarily true," I said, the voice of reason.

"Oh come on!" said Max, "They had trackers in our phones!"

"Just yours actually," I said. Iggy and Gazzy had only found the one, which they'd given Max.

"School was a bad idea anyway," said Max, "We need to get moving."

"But then they'll know we're onto them," I argued, "And this way, if the government are only doing it for our own safety, we'll be fine, if not, then at least we'll know who it is that's after us."

Max looked like she might be about to give in, but then she had a thought. "What about Ella and Dr Martinez? What if we get them into more danger?"

I cringed at the thought. They'd only ever been nice to us. We couldn't let them get hurt. Although, after what happened recently…

"This is the first place they'll look," I stated. Max looked at me oddly. "If someone wants to get to you, this is where they'll go. And they'll be much safer with us to protect them. And they have government protection as well."

"_If_ we can trust them," said Max. "But, I suppose you're right, until we know who it is, we might as well stay here."

"And in the meantime, let's get our homework done," I said.

She rolled her eyes. "Wonderful, I saved the world from Itex, got rid of the Uber-Director, unearthed Mr Chu's radiation smuggling, and this is how I get repaid!" she gestured to the schoolbooks around her. "Maths homework!"

"Better get it started then," I said.

**A/N: Sorry this took ages, I've just been snowed under (especially with recent weather). Wow, bad joke.**


	11. Lunch

**A/N: Crap. This hasn't been updated in ages. Sorry. Who's had snow days at school? It's been great here.**

**Lunch**

**Max's POV**

"You're being tracked?!" asked Ollie, shocked, "Then why are you still here?"

I shot a look at Fang, to say '_see, it is the sensible thing to do,'_ and then gave a completely pointless glare at Iggy for revealing that information.

"Well," I said tightly, "We just feel it would be better to draw them out, so we know who it is, and for all we know it could just be the government looking out for us. But we'll be on our guard."

Ollie nodded, and I wondered how much we could actually trust him. He seemed like a nice guy, but I was naturally paranoid.

"You okay Ig?" I asked. He was rubbing his stomach as if ill. But we rarely got ill. This was mainly due to the fact that we rarely spent time amongst other people long enough for us to catch anything.

He looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said, his face losing the dodgy expression.

I frowned, but didn't press the matter. He'd be okay.

* * *

**Iggy's POV**

Ever since I'd woken up I'd been feeling a bit nauseous, which was strange in itself. We had stronger immune systems than ordinary humans, and we'd never had anything much more serious than a cold or slight flu.

I ignored it though, and joined in with the conversation on the walk to school. I wasn't exactly looking forward to it, especially Maths. It all seemed so dull. I hoped it would get better. Or at least bearable.

At least some good had come out of it. We'd managed to get more friends, and I'd become very good friends with Ella. I hoped we wouldn't have to leave soon.

I pointlessly glanced around as I heard the voices of other people up ahead. Time for the school day to get started.

* * *

"Oh thank God that's over!" I said to Megan, as we walked out of our previous lesson. I swear I'd blow something up if lessons got any worse.

"Is it always that bad?" I asked.

She smiled. "With her it is," she replied, and started walking off.

I rubbed my stomach, it felt dodgy. I just didn't get why I felt ill. Maybe it was that doughnut I found earlier...

"Jeff?" asked Megan, "You okay?"

I looked up, "Yeah sure," I said. We had _lessons_ to go to. I sighed, and walked on

* * *

**Fang's POV:**

"Well, I know one thing, the food looks pretty good," said Iggy.

"Looks?" I asked innocently. He rolled his eyes.

"Smells, if you're going to be pedantic then," he replied.

"Pedantic?" I repeated.

"We had English today." I nodded. I knew Iggy didn't know that word.

But he was right, it did look good, but if we were to survive much longer, we'd need to bring in snacks. Six hours between breakfast and lunch? That's enough for us to starve.

I picked up my lunch and started to walk to a table with Max.

"Umm, hi," said a voice. I looked at the source and saw it was a girl. An attractive one. Hmm.

"What?" I asked evenly. I felt Max shift behind me.

"Would you like to get a seat?" she asked, gesturing to a free table.

I was momentarily unsure of what to say.

"Well..."

"He's sitting with us," said Max, false sweetness in her voice. Knowing her so well, I could tell she was annoyed.

The girl's face dropped slightly, "Oh, okay." Max pulled me to a table.

"Jealous, are we?" I teased, knowing it would rile her.

"No," she pressed, although I thought her face might have reddened slightly "I just don't like that sort of person, one who just randomly goes up to a good looking guy and tries to pull him."

"So I'm good looking, am I?" I asked. This time her face really did redden, but Iggy sat down and answered my question.

"Sure. In fact I'm having a hard time keeping my hands off you, you hot—"

Max clapped her hands. "And that's the end of _that_ conversation. But feel free to be gay on your own time."

She started tucking into lunch, and soon we were joined by Ollie, Megan and Ella. I saw Gazzy, Nudge and Angel each had their own groups of friends. Man, they settled in fast.

I saw Iggy get up, with half his food on his plate.

I frowned. "I-Jeff?"

"What?" he asked.

"You've still got half your food on your plate,"

"Yeah, I know, I'm just not that hungry," he said, and walked off.

"What?" said Megan, who didn't understand why we were all staring at him.

"Iggy never refuses food," said Ella, "He'll eat anything. He even ate a rat once."

"What?" asked Megan, shocked.

"On a camping trip," said Max, grinning, "It was delicious, it goes great with barbeque sauce."

"Wow," said Megan, "You lot really are different, aren't you?"

Max laughed, "One of a kind."

I couldn't shake off the thought about Iggy though.

He never leaves leftovers.

**A/N: That ended up different from how I thought it would be. I'm sorry if it wasn't any good, I need to get back in the flow of writing again.**


End file.
